


Washington

by quillvine



Series: 50 States [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bluberries, F/M, Olympia - Freeform, Pie, Short & Sweet, Tacoma - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Washington, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: Washington from a different point of view.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: 50 States [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Washington

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic that I posted on my tumblr a while back. It's a part of a little challenge I set for myself. I wanted to explore different cultures and atmospheres across the 50 states. If you want to help me send in a short (or long!) description of your home state or the one you currently live in. You can do it through a comment or if you want you can send one in to my tumblr at https://quillvine.tumblr.com/

The air feels different here Tony thinks. It’s not like the Washington he’s used to. When she told him they were going to Washington he thought that she meant Seattle. But, instead she shows him a small town on the outside of Tacoma. The town itself is a normal, small, idyllic town just north of Tacoma, but it’s not the town that took him by surprise.

He was perfectly fine staying in their little airbnb drinking in the scenery and just spending their time together, but she, ever the adventurer, insisted they go to the Olympia Farmers Market. He wasn’t sure what he expected but the market is so much more than just a bunch of tents and stalls, it’s alive. They end up in a gyros place and she regales him with tales of her childhood summers spent here.

She insists that they buy a multiple whole flat of blueberries to take back to the cabin and oh boy is he glad he listened. He manages to go through half of a flat on the way back to the house. She half-heartedly scolds him for eating so much, but what can he say? They taste good. Plus, he’s not sorry.

“Tony, stop eating the blueberries”

“They taste like candy.”

“They are also supposed to go in the pie I’m making.”

“Is that what smells so good? I thought it was you.”

“Do you think I smell like butter?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed Washington try my other Tony fics [ Infinite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268185) and [ California ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385025)


End file.
